Networking architectures have grown increasingly complex in communication environments. This complexity has resulted in numerous protocols being implemented in order to ensure that network elements are aware of their surroundings and direct packets in an efficient manner. For example, certain network elements may exchange packets in order to indicate to each other the absence or presence of an adjacent network element or to provide rating updates. In this sense, neighbors are able to become aware of their surroundings and direct or manage traffic properly.
As network systems become more sophisticated, this information exchange may become cumbersome. This may be due to any number of reasons, such as having a prolific amount of network elements in the system or having an abundance of signaling being exchanged between network elements. Note that in certain network environments, a group of network elements that share the same logical segment may not be directly visible to each other. Some possible causes of this shielding may include: low signal strength, long distance separation, environmental disruptions, partial VC meshing, etc. In these scenarios, some network elements or speakers (the ones not able to directly reach the sender) may never be able to synchronize their information such that data is routed correctly.
As a byproduct of improper routing, redundant signaling, and an inefficient management of data, communication speeds and system performance for an architecture may be inhibited. Moreover, because of the overwhelming quantity of information that may be exchanged in the network, bandwidth may be unnecessarily restricted. The ability to properly identify surrounding elements and account for other elements is critical in providing effective network communications. Thus, the ability to offer a system or a protocol that optimally routes information based on existing network elements provides a significant challenge to network designers, component manufacturers, and system administrators.